


Wilt and Suffocate

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Riki’s time in Ceres is over and it is time for him to return to Eos. Only, Riki despises Eos, and Iason hates to see his Pet so unhappy…





	Wilt and Suffocate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirotess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/gifts).



> Ai no Kusabi is a very layered series and though I am familiar enough with the anime, it’s been a good 10 years since I read the novels, so my recollections of specifics is spotty and I’ve attempted to supplement via Wikia. I apologize for any glaring inconsistencies with canon!

“I hate it here…” Riki muttered.

Iason ignored it, nuzzling into Riki’s neck, just enjoying the sound of his Pet’s hitching breath once more. Releasing Riki back into Ceres had been a test for them both, a gamble, but Iason had never been one to lose. 

Riki was back with him, in Eos. Where he belonged… 

But there was that undercurrent of dissatisfaction that coursed through the stubborn mongrel’s veins. Within days, Riki had begun to wilt, and now, he was outright stating his disdain. 

Iason pulled back from Riki, his Pet rigid in his arms. He sighed, frustrated, irritated… Unhappy. 

They were both unhappy. Iason was unhappy _because_ Riki was unhappy. 

“Please, my Pet…” A Blondie pleading with his Pet… How perverse. 

“ _I **hate** Eos_,” Riki hissed and there was no room for arguing in his tone. 

Iason sighed, spinning Riki around, to look into those dark eyes. So much sadness, so much conflict there. Riki had not been happy in Ceres, and he was no happier since returning to Eos. 

There were few options left to Iason, but Aisha… Aisha wanted peace in Tanagura. Peace was hard found in Eos with Riki back. Iason could make arrangements for a condominium in Apatia. 

Katze… Riki had worked for him once, at the Black Market, perhaps again… It was not ideal, but then, neither was watching Riki wilt away into nothingness, his spirit broken. 

A compromise… 

Iason bent down, pressing his lips to Riki’s, enjoying the struggle his Pet gave him, before he succumbed and opened his mouth. There was no need to tell his Pet of his plans, not tonight. Riki would just become jittery and restless, lacking all patience when it came to Tanagura and especially Eos, in the way things worked. 

Tonight, tonight Iason would take Riki to bed, lavish him with attention. Touch his bronzed skin, possess is body fully, like no other Blondie did with their Pet. 

“I **hate** —” 

Iason cut him off this time, gloved fingers tangling in Riki’s silken black hair at the base of his skull, pulling his head back, baring his throat to Iason’s mouth. “No more, Riki. I am aware of how you feel about Eos.” 

Riki’s breath came in deep gasps, the frustration and disdain in his eyes shifting to something else. Something darker, more primal… Lust. 

Iason licked his bottom lip, bending down once more to kiss at Riki’s neck, marking his throat before he eased back. Riki whined as he was released and Iason smirked, seeing his Pet’s cock straining to be free, to be touched, caressed, sucked. 

“To bed, Riki. No more complaints. I am more than just Eos, and you are more than just Ceres.” Iason moved out of Riki’s path, gesturing toward his private quarters, waiting. 

Riki’s breath hitched once more, and he was motionless, dazed, eyes glazed over. The fog cleared and Riki’s cheeks were flushed as he moved past Iason, no more protests or crude words, much to Iason’s surprise. 

A wandering thought came to Iason, as he watched his Pet; Riki always did seem to have a fondness for the gardens in Eos. Perhaps… 

But that was an idea to be explored later, after his plans had been laid with Aisha and Katze. To get ahead of oneself was the fool’s way of planning. 

Iason would be no fool. 

The lights were dimmed in Iason’s room, Riki laid out on the plush bedding. Luxury paralleled Riki, a contrasting compliment to his low status. A mongrel with dark eyes and dark skin should have looked wholly out of place in Tanagura, Eos Palace Tower, Apex level. There was no place higher for a Blondie, let alone a Pet. A _mongrel_ pet. 

And Riki hated the opulence, the esteem. It suffocated him and within days of returning, he had begun to wilt… 

A Pet that hated being the most prominent Blondie’s possession… What insolence and ego. 

Though, that is what drew Iason to Riki in the first place. No docile upbringing, no respect for authority. Riki had to be pushed down, broken in, and still, he fought. He fought to be away from more wealth than any Pet could ever imagine even getting close to. 

Iason smiled, taking himself from the doorway, letting the door slide shut with a hiss. 

Dim light suited Riki, casting his skin in a warm glow. Iason wasted no time in disrobing, dropping his heavy dress to the floor in a pile. His Pet gasped, arms stretched over his head. There was a softer edge to Riki since returning to Eos, a docileness and complacence that perturbed Iason. He had been drawn to Riki, all those years ago, because he was strong and defiant, the leader of a mongrel gang. Riki lacked all of the boring prissiness Iason had come to detest. 

It had been a whim, to take Riki as his new Pet, but now… 

Now it was different and an ache had taken up residence in his breast, seeing Riki so unhappy. Iason wondered if this is what feeling conflicted and confused was like. 

He smiled to himself and Riki blushed. “What are you smiling for? What are you going to do to me?” 

“Nothing you don’t already crave, Pet.” Iason placed a knee on the bed, sinking down. Riki looked away and Iason could only smile fondly, running a bare hand down from Riki’s high cheekbones to his heaving chest, settling on his narrow hip. Surely, Riki was warm, but it was dulled to Iason’s artificial hands, a sensation that was barely there, felt most strongly by watching Riki. Everything was watching Riki, waiting to be exposed to something new, to experience what no other Blondie’s had dared to experience. 

Riki turned his head away and Iason twisted his fingers into dark hair, stretching out over his Pet. For all the fussing that Riki did, he arched, bucking his hips up and Iason smirked, bending down to kiss his Pet, letting his long hair fall over them. 

There was no use in waiting, in teasing. He was impatient and Riki was always hard, his silver pet ring illuminated even in the dim light. Iason sat back on his knees, oils in hand as Riki spread his thighs, canting his hips. A Blondie made impatient by a Pet, how far from grace Iason had fallen. 

How miserable had his life been before Riki, though? How dull and lonely and isolated his existence had been… 

Iason brushed such thoughts away, a tremor building in the back of his skull as he slipped a finger into Riki, slicking his tight hole. Riki whined, like he always did, his hands flexing, gripping the plush pillows, drawing his legs up, opening himself further, opening himself up to more. Iason obliged, wantonly, adding a second finger, vand then a third quickly thereafter. 

Riki gasped, he arched and his chest heaved. His lips glistened, kiss swollen and plump. Iason had been unable to control himself since bringing Riki home, kissing him, pushing him down, throwing him over something. Riki might have protested, but b Iason knew it was only for show. Really, Riki had relented and submitted out of boredom, as a distraction from being back in Eos. If his Pet was too busy being pleasured and fucked and had, there was less time for his mind to crave freedom, to crave the slums and the world outside of Eos. 

Apparently, it was better to be a free mongrel with nothing, than to be a caged Pet that could want for nothing, according to Riki. 

Iason still couldn’t understand that. Maybe Iason didn’t want to, briefly thinking of Jupiter and her control of everything. Blondies were tools, made in her image and… 

Riki groaned and Iason focused only on him. He bent himself down, taking Riki’s cock into his mouth, all the way to the root. 

“I-Iason!” Riki gasped, throwing himself back, tangling his dark fingers in Iason’s long hair, pulling tugging and Iason didn’t mind, letting his Pet get rough and use his mouth. The tangle of those long, callused fingers in his hair, pulling him, using him for his own pleasure… Iason groaned at his own perverse and twisted thoughts, forcing Riki’s hole wider with his fingers. 

Riki’s hips snapped up and Iason just held himself still, looking up at his Pet, the flush to his cheeks, the sweat glistening on his skin. The way Riki tried to hold back his soft cries and Iason sucked harder to force them out, twisting his fingers, pushing at the spot that drove Riki mad. 

“Hnn! Iason! I-Iason!” Riki called out and Iason let his head be pushed down, let Riki’s hips grind into his nose and mouth as he jerked and spasmed and released. When Riki fell slack into the bedding, Iason pulled away, wiping at his mouth absentmindedly, taking his fingers from Riki’s quivering hole. 

“My Pet…” Riki shivered at his words, maybe he flinched, but Iason chose to believe he was wracked with pleasure rather than fear. Iason bent down and kissed Riki, earning a groan for his trouble. 

“I’m-I’m…” his Pet gasped out, writhing, tears forming in the corners of his eyes and Iason was perplexed. “I’m _suffocating_ here…” Iason tried to pull away but Riki grabbed at him, kissing him hard, crushing their mouths together, tongue against tongue and Iason was losing by the time Riki pulled back with a groan, hard once more. 

“ _Riki_ …” His Pet’s neck was warm as he nuzzled, Iason breathing him in as he parted his knees and took hold of his cock and pressed into Riki. Tight and tense, Riki was always so resistant to him, but as he cried out and Iason sank in, he relaxed, quivering. Blunt nails dug into Iason’s back and shoulders, his hair pulled and they were kissing again. 

Iason had no patience, driving in, snapping his hips and drawing himself up to watch Riki’s flushed face contort into pleasure. Dark eyes rolled back, his black hair spread out on the pillows as Riki’s head lolled and shifted and jerked with each harsh thrust of Iason’s hips. Riki was gasping for air, but not Iason, he just drove forward, pulling back slowing only to push in hard. 

“Iason!” Riki cried out and he was wilting, no strength left as Iason felt his Pet’s second spill splattering between them. 

But Iason was not done, no… He could have climaxed and curled up with his Pet, but Iason wanted to possess Riki, every last inch of him and so he wrapped his arms around limp shoulders, pulling him back and up, so that they were sitting face-to-face. 

Tears gathered in the corners of Riki’s beautiful, dark eyes and Iason ran his hands down his back, grasping his firm ass as he continued to push into a quivering, aching hole. They kissed and Riki sobbed, his tears hot even to Iason’s skin. Iason held him tighter, undulating and devouring all of Riki’s gasps and moans and groans until he could no longer. 

Riki pulled away suddenly, his teeth sharp on Iason’s lip as he threw himself back with a choked off sound, trying so hard to swallow his third climax. Iason tightened his grip, digging his fingers in and no doubt leaving bruises as he tucked his face into the crook of Riki’s neck and orgasmed at last with a breathy gasp. 

They lay together, Riki shuddering and tearful. Iason would have given him his space, but each time he tried to move, fingers tangled in his hair and yanked him back, so that they lay flush with one another. 

“Riki…” Iason breathed out and a sob was his reply. His lip ached and only then did Iason realize that he was biting himself. 

“I’m _suffocating_ …” This could not continue. Riki was dying here, with him, in Eos. 

Days passed in similar fashion, Riki begging and clawing to be free as Iason made his preparations in secret, caring for his Pet long into the night. Riki would thrash and beg and writhe and only when Iason felt his strength affected did Riki sleep. 

They could not both stay here, in Eos, but neither could Iason leave. 

Iason bought a condominium in Apatia. He argued with Aisha and had his way, and then he ignored Raoul’s teasing and chiding at his impulsiveness over a mongrel. Only Katze supported his decision and decorated the condominium with many plants and flowers and greenery before Iason brought Riki to his new home. 

“I-Iason, what is this?” Riki’s eyes were so big and wide, dark with their depths. 

“The waters of Eos suit you ill, do they not?” Iason’s heart ached. He wanted Riki with him, no matter what. No matter the cost, no matter the distance or inconvenience… 

Riki almost looked hurt and Iason didn’t know what to do anymore. Lost and stumbling through an unfamiliar situation and yet, Iason had never felt more alive than now. 

“I-Iason…” Riki wrapped his arms around him and Iason was startled, slow to react as he felt trembling against his chest. “Thank you…” 

Iason closed his eyes, uncertain of himself, running his gloved fingers through Riki’s black hair as he held his Pet until the sobbing quelled. 

Dark rich soil was needed for plants to thrive, and Eos was far too sterile for Riki to survive. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Ai no Kusabi is a wonderfully twisted series with so much nuance and interpretation to explore.


End file.
